


Techno vs. the Bully

by UpcomingMocha23



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [3]
Category: Sleepy Boys Inc. (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Childern, Family Dynamics, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: Wilbur's been off for the past few days and Techno's determined to find out why.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Techno vs. the Bully

Wilbur was quiet on the bus ride home. Even with all his friends, he just didn’t seem right. “Everything okay Will?” Fundy asked. The third-grader looked at his friends after being lost in thought, “my stomach hurts, that's all” he lied. Fundy nodded and continued his conversation with Nikki. Techno looked at him from afar, he knew something was up but he could tell what. After 15 minutes, the two were home. Tommy ran outside to greet his brother with a hug. Techno was happy to see him as usual while Wilbur was still off. The whole day he just wasn’t himself. Even when Tommy asked him about his day, something he did almost every day that the three enjoyed, he was uneasy. He lied again, he lied to everyone with a fake simile. It was so obvious to Techno and infuriated him. 

It was late when Tommy popped into his room. Techno sat up and cooed him over. Tommy plopped onto the bed as Techno playfully swallowed him with the blanket. “Who dare come into my den at this hour.” Techno started with a deep voice “It’s me Tommy'' he squeaked from inside. His head slipped through the covers as he laid down. “Techno?” Tommy asked his big brother quietly. “What wrong?” he replied, pulling his younger brother closer. “Can you help Wilby?” Techno froze, “What do you mean?” “He said there’s this meanie that makes him sad. I want him to be happy but I’m too small, he said.” He was right, but who would be dumb enough to bully Will? “Don’t worry Tommy, I promise I’ll show the meanie who’s boss.” Tommy smiled drowsily, “fank you Techno.” 

Techno woke up bright and early he slowly moved out of bed as to not wake Tommy and slipped away. Wilbur was already putting on his shoes when Techno rushed to the door. The two looked as though their personalities flipped with the friendly one seeming shy and the calm one excited. It took their father by surprise as they waved goodbye. “Will?” his brother asked quietly. Wilbur looked up at him. He was very tired, did he not get a good sleep last night? “What’s wrong?” he yawned. Techno’s voice became deep and quiet, “Who’s been messing with you?” Wilbur was taken aback. “I … I’m not,” he sighed, unable to lie to the seriousness in his brother's eyes. “It’s Jschlatt and his friends. They always come to the library to ‘chat’ with me. I try to drive them away but …” he stopped and grabbed his arm, “I just can’t.” Techno heard all he needed. “Don’t worry Will, I’ll fix it.” he proclaimed. Wilbur had a bit of a simile before it evaporated with fear.

It was recess time when Wilbur sat in the library. He didn’t mind playing outside but the library was quiet and calm. While most kids played outside he stayed in and away from the chaos. He even had his own little corner he sat in to read. Techno followed him and watched from afar. He didn’t want Will to notice him, or Jschlatt to know he was there. The library surprised him as it felt like a whole new world. It wasn’t long before Schlatt and his little group showed up. He recognized the two people as Quackity and Ponk. Techno moved closer and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“Well look who it is” he mocked as he approached, “Whatcha readin' Loverboy.” Wilbur held a book his father gave him. It was a story about a leader who was forced out of his country by a dictator. This led to him turning bad and destroying the city. It was a gift and very important to him. “Nothing …” he mumbled back. “Well if it's nothing then let me take a look.” Jschlatt began to fight for Wilbur’s book while he struggled to keep it. It wasn’t until Jschlatt pushed him down, away from his little corner, and handed it to Quackity that Techno had enough. “HEY,” he yelled as he walked over. The group turned around to face him, while his teary brother smiled. Techno stepped in front of his brother to protect him, fronting on the bully. This made Jschlatt begin to sweat. Everyone in the school knew that if you pissed off Techno, you were dead. “Listen up and listen good, if you put another finger on MY BROTHER, I will break every single one of yours. Do I make myself clear?” Jschlatt nodded and the gang scurried away. Techno sighed and helped his brother to his feet. Wilbur fumbled a bit and hugged Techno. “Thank you” he mumbled tearfully. 

Fundy, Eret, and Niki walked in and walked over to them. “We heard Jschlatt talk about you too and got worried, What happened?” Fundy asked. Wilbur moved everyone to his corner and explained what happened. “Wow” Eret replied, “and I thought I was mean when I left you guys for the other team in kickball.” Niki laughed, “I guess, but never ever do that again K.” Wilbur began to laugh at his friends which made everyone smile. “We thought something was wrong and were sorry we couldn’t help Will” Niki muttered sadly. “It's okay, Techno showed him who's boss and now I’m better than ever.” Techno blushed at the gesture making everyone laugh. “I’m just a little upset since they took my book, Dad gave it to me and it was really good.” Will lamented. “What was it about?'' Techno asked. Before Wilbur could answer the bell rang. 

The gang waited in the bus loop when Quackity walked up to them nervously. They all glared at him with Techno even moving a bit in front of Will till the boy spoke up. “Wilbur, right?” he mumbled. Wilbur nodded and Techno spoke, “What do you want?” “I … I read a bit of your book and it seems kinda cool, can I borrow it when you're done?” he asked as he handed it back. Wilbur took it and smiled, “Sure, in fact why do you hang out with us tomorrow.” Quackity nodded, “Schlatt’s really bossy and you guys seem way more chill.” The bus pulled up as he finished and they all got on. Most of the ride was spent dissing Jschlatt and discussing Wilbur’s book. 

Tommy eagerly waited with his father to greet his brothers. “Wook Dad wook” he exclaimed as his brothers got off. Wilbur waved to his brother and the two rushed over. “Someone seems happy for once,” Phil said as he disheveled Wilbur’s. “Techno yelled at the bullies and now they're all gone” he proclaimed. “And they won’t come back either” Techno joyed. Phil froze as he had no idea that’s what’s been happening while Tommy cheered. “Does that mean Wilby will be happy now?” he asked. Wilbur nodded, “yep.” “Yay! Fank you Techno.” Techno blushed again and the three walked inside. Phil meanwhile stood in the driveway for a few minutes until they called him inside.


End file.
